Como sería
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Después de sus nacimientos y durante su crecimiento como personas y amigos, hay mucho que contar antes de su gran aventura [Secuela de El Comienzo y precuela de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **I**

La lluvia llevaba horas, sin aminorar siquiera un poco, más bien parecía aumentar con cada minuto transcurrido.

El comandante Greil decidió que era mejor marcharse antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Se puso la capucha de la capa y salió de la pequeña armería donde se había refugiado de lo que parecía un diluvio. Camino por las solitarias calles, con paso rápido y su hacha como única compañía.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del pueblo, vio a una niña, escondiéndose de la lluvia en donde le fuera posible y como le fuera posible. Abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza y temblaba por el frío que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. Greil la observó por un momento; era pequeña, de no más de ocho o nueve años.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus hijos, en lo que hubiera pasado con ellos si él hubiera muerto al igual que su esposa.

—Pequeña —llamó a la niña, con su ponente voz resonando por encima del incesante y tortuoso repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Los ojos de la niña perdieron la niebla que los empañaba y brillaron al ver a Greil. Eran de un intenso color púrpura…o índigo tal vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el hombre se acercó a ella, con cautela para que no se sobresaltara. Seguía mirando sus ojos, escudriñando su mirada al sentir como una punzada de nostalgia le presionaba el pecho.

La niña se puso de pie de inmediato, como por mero acto reflejo, y dio un paso hacia atrás. El comandante detectó el miedo en su rostro infantil.

—No te asustes, no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte. Dime ¿por qué no estás en tu casa?

—…No tengo casa —murmuró. Greil se dio cuenta de que en su espalda, la niña llevaba una espada que era demasiado larga para poder colgársela en la cintura.

Al examinar bien la empuñadura ornamentada, una oleada de emociones le atravesó el corazón. Entonces el mercenario comprendió porqué al principio la nostalgia le llenaba el pecho.

En sus memorias revivió un recuerdo de hacía ya muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un joven, un simple escudero en Daein, protegido por el rey y de cómo en su primer día conoció a un muchacho de su edad que también era un escudero. Era un joven de cabellos lisos, negro con destellos rojizos que solo se podían distinguir a la luz del sol, con un fleco que caía sobre sus brillantes y llamativos ojos púrpura que daban la impresión de cambiar de color a un intenso tono índigo.

Su nombre era Aspros Exilion, único hijo de una viuda adinerada que, decían, había llegado del otro lado del desierto de la muerte.

Greil y Aspros crecieron juntos, como hermanos. Aun después de que ambos hayan huido de Daein, se volvieron a ver. Para ese entonces, Greil ya había tenido a su primer hijo, Ike, que acaba de cumplir dos años. Aspros, por otro lado, le presentó a la bebita que llevaba en brazos, de apenas unos pocos días de nacida.

Esa bebé era ahora la niña que estaba frente a él, temblorosa y empapada, con la mirada tan vivaz como la de su padre, ahora apagada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

— _Es Aqua, Greil —le decía Aspros una y otra vez, y Greil no terminaba de entender porqué le había puesto un nombre tan raro a su hija._

—Aqua —dijo la niña, alzando el mentón, orgullosa, igual que Aspros.

Greil no pudo evitar sonreír, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que empezaba a lastimarle.

—¿Y tu…y tu padre? —también sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y cuando vio como los ojos de Aqua se iban anegando en lagrimas fue como si le abrieran un agujero en el pecho.

Su amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto.

— _Me buscan, Gawain —confesó Aspros. La mirada del hombre estaba perdida, viendo sin mirar al pequeño Ike que jugaba alegre con una Aqua que apenas y aprendía a caminar._

— _Lo sé, a ambos nos buscan._

 _Pero Aspros negó en silencio._

— _No solo Daein, alguien más. Asesinos que están llegando del otro lado del desierto._

— _¿…Por qué? —Greil le miró, desconcertado._

 _Aspros solo se encogió de hombros, y esta vez su peculiar mirada cambiante se concentró en su hija, alzando el mentón, orgulloso. Tan orgulloso como siempre._

— _Me gustaría pedirte algo._

Ese fue el último día que Greil lo vio y ese mismo día le juró que si algo le llegaba a pasar, él se haría cargo de Aqua.

—¿Tu padre se llama Aspros? —preguntó, esperando ganarse la confianza de la pequeña, pero ella negó con la cabezal entonces Greil recordó que después de huir de Daein, su amigo también tuvo que adoptar otro nombre—. Anwar…es Anwar, ¿no?

La mirada de Aqua se iluminó y por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa al comandante. Tal parecía que Aspros no había hecho a su hija idéntica a él en cada aspecto porque la niña tenía la misma sonrisa dulce y encantadora de su madre, quien solo vivió lo suficiente para traerla al mundo.

—Yo me llamó Greil. ¿Tu padre no te habló de mí?

—¿Usted es Greil? —Aqua había perdido el miedo por completo. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión e incluso se acercó al comandante—. Mi papá…mi papá me dijo que un señor grande y fuerte que se llamaba Greil me iba a ayudar. ¿Es usted? ¿De verdad conoció a mi papi?

Greil le sonrió y por un momento sintió que los ojos le escocían debido a las lágrimas, pero no iba llorar, no tenia porque hacerlo. Su amigo, su compañero y hermano estaba muerto, pero había dejado a su hija, a quien Greil cuidaría tanto como a sus propios hijos.

Se quitó la capa y con ella cubrió de la lluvia el tembloroso y frágil cuerpo de Aqua. Una lluvia que tal vez eran lagrimas de Aspros al ver que su pequeña ya no estaría sola.

Si Greil pudiera ver que justo detrás de él, el espíritu de su amigo le sonreía y le daba las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo, el comandante seguro habría derramado varias lágrimas.

* * *

 **Pues cuando estoy aburrida publico mucha tontería y como no tengo absolutamente NADA que hacer, ni siquiera algo de comer, publico esto, además de que quiero intentar bien el romance -n- quizá después lo borre, pero lo cierto es que ya tengo otros tres capítulos y tal vez los publique antes de borrar toda la cosa… En fin, ¿qué es esto? Bueno, técnicamente es el preludio de una novelización de Path of Radiance que tengo por ahí, obviamente con una que otra alteración para que no se sienta tan…ya saben. Pero bueno…gracias por leer uwu**

 **Un review por favor uwu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

 **II**

Ike estaba atrapado entre cuatro paredes, como un animal. Solo podía ver con frustración como la lluvia caía y caía y seguía cayendo, golpeando el cristal de las ventanas y las maderas del tejado, produciendo una monótona melodía que, después de cinco minutos de ser escuchada, bien podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera que se sintiera prisionero. Como Ike.

Para el niño de once años sería mucho más divertido estar allá afuera. Saltar en los charcos, sentir la fresca brisa golpeándole la cara y llenándose de lodo hasta las rodillas. Pero en el fondo, bien sabía que tenía merecido estar castigado, y para su desgracia, su padre bien sabía cómo hacerle arrepentirse de sus travesuras y nunca más cometer el mismo error. Así que no le quedó de otra más que permanecer allí, sentadito, pretendiendo leer un libro mientras añoraba disfrutar de los placeres de estar al aire libre en un refrescante día lluvioso.

Tantas letras ya lo tenían mareado, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que trataba de leer; era demasiado complicado e irrelevante para su joven mente. Se golpeó la cabeza una, dos, o quizá tres vez contra la mesa en un intento desesperado por no sucumbir ante el aburrimiento. Solo le quedaba esperar la llegada de su padre y rogar porque levantara su castigo.

Y muy, pero muy grata fue su sorpresa al asomarse un poquito por la ventana y verlo entrar a la fortaleza, empapado por la lluvia.

El hombre se detuvo en la entrada, y Ike se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto solo; una niña, muy pequeña a sus ojos, iba junto a él.

De inmediato, Titania los recibió a ambos, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo fangoso para presentarse ante la muchachita, quien bajó la mirada y asintió levemente, aferrándose a la capa amarilla del comandante.

Ike no podía ver muy bien desde donde estaba, mucho menos con la lluvia empañando el cristal, por lo que abrió la ventana y sacó un poco la cabeza tan solo para recibir un regaño de su padre, amenazándole con aumentar su castigo. Ike no dudó ni un segundo en obedecerlo y volver a su postura, enterrando su cara en el libro, pretendiendo leerlo cuando su mente era una maquina de curiosidad que se moría por saber quién era la niña que acompañaba a su padre.

Después de unos minutos miró por la ventana otra vez, de forma mucho más discreta que la anterior, pero su padre ya no estaba ahí, tampoco la niña, ni Titania. A él no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a la idea de que muy seguramente pasaría ahí unas cuantas horas más.

Ya cuando estaba por sucumbir al cansancio, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo reaccionar, y ver a su padre entrando lo conmocionó de tal manera que se irguió en la silla, tratando de desaparecer todo rastro de agotamiento en su mirada azul.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el hombre, mirando a su hijo de manera severa, como siempre—. ¿Te gustó el castigo?

—No —respondió, sin dejar de mirar al comandante.

—¿Volverás a poner sal en las azucareras?

—No, padre. Aprendí mi lección —Ike siguió mirándole, admitiendo su derrota, pero conservando firme el tono de su voz.

Greil asintió, conforme.

—Perfecto. Ahora ven conmigo, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Ike siguió a su padre, contento de por fin haber salido de su encierro y poder disfrutar, por lo menos un momento, de la refrescante lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

Greil llevó a su hijo hasta la habitación de Rhys. Allí, Ike vio al curandero, sentado en una silla de madera junto a la cama, curando algunos raspones en los brazos de la niña que había llegado con el comandante. Ella no se inmutó al escucharlos entrar, siguió mirando al suelo, sin siquiera hacer muecas cuando el hombre de cabellos naranjas aplicaba ungüentos en las cortadas que aun lucían muy frescas.

—Con esto ya no te dolerán —le aseguró Rhys, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Mira, es ella —dijo Greil, dándole un empujón a su hijo para que se acercara más—. El nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo. Aqua.

La niña por fin levantó la mirada y Ike por fin pudo ver sus ojos, grandes pero finos, como perfilados y de un tono muy oscuro que recordaba al índigo del arcoíris.

—H-hola —dijo Ike, algo extrañado al sentir como si su lengua se hiciera nudos y un cosquilleo se apoderara de su estomago.

—…Hola —respondió ella. Su voz era muy fina y suave, si no hubiera estado todo en silencio, su saludo habría sido inaudible.

—Hijo, quédate con ella, muéstrale el lugar —dijo Greil, dándole otro empujón—. Rhys, vámonos.

Rhys asintió, despidiéndose de los niños y marchándose junto al comandante.

—…Te llamas Ike…¿verdad?

El niño la miró de nuevo, preguntándose porque las palabras no fluían con facilidad como antes. Así que se limitó a asentir.

—Tu padre fue muy amable —murmuró, mordiendo su labio, como si dudara al hablar—. Espero que tú también lo seas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde están tus padres? —inquirió Ike.

La niña bajó la mirada, haciendo que su húmedo cabello cubriera un poco su rostro. Solo así Ike pudo relajarse, sintiendo la confianza suficiente como para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

—Yo no tengo familia —pronunció, con voz quebrada.

—Mi padre dice que todos aquí somos una familia. Así que ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

Aqua lo miró y Ike fue capaz de sonreírle, cosa que ella también hizo.

El niño de nuevo sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, y sabia que si trataba de decir algo le costaría un poquito de trabajo, pero no importaba, después le diría a Rhys lo que sentía para que le diera una medicina antes de enfermar mas.

Para todo había una cura, menos para la muerte y para el amor. O eso era lo que Titania decía.

* * *

 **Me ahogo en estrés, en tarea, todo se me junta T-T ay, pero como tardaré mucho en publicar para** _ **FE: Land of Gods**_ **(tal vez no tanto para este)** **,** _ **El Comienzo**_ **y** _ **Una espada por un bebé,**_ **dejo uno para este u.u mis disculpas a los que leen esos, pero ahí la llevo xD**

 **Dudas, cosas raras, criticas, lo que sea, díganme por favor :)**

 **¡Un review! Los reviews son siempre hermosos y sí ayudan, aunque no lo crean, mucho xD**

 **Gracias por leer uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece, solo los OC (Aqua...como siempre xD) me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **III**

—Pero…está muy alto, ¿no? —Ike, con un gesto de inconformidad, miraba el fruto en discordia, en lo alto de un frondoso árbol.

—Para nada —exclamó Aqua, muy segura de lo que haría, como si fuera de lo más normal subir hasta allí, ya que para ella así lo era, estaba más que acostumbrada a trepar—. He subido a arboles más altos que este.

Ike la miró, muy serio. En los diez meses que Aqua había estado viviendo con el grupo de mercenarios, el hijo del comandante se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo, algo estoico. Pero a Aqua no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Ike y desde que se volvió tan serio, verlo sonreír le alegraba mucho más por el simple hecho de que la hacía sentirse especial, rara vez el muchachito de ojos azules le dedicaba sonrisas a otros, siempre sonreía más a menudo cuando estaba con ella. Aqua incluso podía hacerlo reír.

Y con el paso del tiempo ella también había cambiado. Atrás quedaron esos días donde su timidez apenas y la dejaba mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos, ahora Aqua no desviaba la mirada nunca, ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el comandante Greil, a quien respetaba y quería como un segundo padre.

—No sé, puedo subir yo si quieres.

—¡No! —espetó Aqua, mirando a Ike directo a los ojos, de manera desafiante—. Yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor y más rápido que tú.

Ike sonrió, sin que ella haya tenido la intención de provocar esa reacción en él.

—¿Segura?

—Claro que estoy segura —ahora fue ella quien sonrió, sin cambiar su mirada desafiante ante la idea que le llegaba—. Pero igual podemos hacer la prueba.

—Bien, quien suba primero se queda con la manzana completa.

—Hecho.

Los dos muchachitos se pusieron en posición, hombro con hombro, contando al unísono del uno al tres para salir corriendo y empezar a escalar el árbol.

Aqua se aferró bien al tronco, sabiendo que ramas utilizar como impulso. Iba tan concentrada y confiada en que ganaría que, al estirar la mano para tomar la manzana, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como alguien más se la arrebataba.

—Creo que gané —dijo Ike, viendo a su amiga, con esa diminuta sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Oye, no es justo —se quejó Aqua, inflando sus mejillas inconscientemente—. La tomaste primero porque eres más alto y con brazos más largos. ¡Así no se vale!

Ike rió levemente después de darle una mordida al jugoso fruto, sentándose en una gruesa rama, donde Aqua también recostaba su peso.

—Podemos compartirla si quieres —sugirió, extendiéndole la manzana.

Aqua bufó, muy molesta todavía, pero no rechazó la comida, dando una mordida junto a la marca ya hecha por Ike. Y así pasaron el rato, devorando la manzana, pasándosela el uno al otro entre cada mordida. A Aqua no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aun después de que Boyd, viéndolos desde abajo, exclamara con asco que estaban compartiendo saliva. Ike tampoco pareció inmutarse, incluso se atrevió a ofrecer un poco al muchacho de cabello verde, quien negó repetidas veces para luego irse corriendo detrás de Mist.

Al a Boyd desaparecer, Aqua recordó la conversación que había tenido con él apenas unos días atrás. Se giró para encarar a Ike, preguntándose si lo que su compañero le había comentado era verdad.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el chico de ojos azules al darse cuenta de la repentina intriga en la mirada índigo de su amiga.

—¿Es verdad que besaste a la hija del herrero? —Aqua fue directo a lo que quería saber, y al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Ike, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Yo no la besé, ella me besó.

—¿En los labios?

Ike se limitó a asentir, su expresión de vuelta al ese gesto ceñudo que lo caracterizaba. Era su rasgo más notable además de su intensa y firme mirada.

—¿Qué se siente? —inquirió, curiosa ante lo que ella ni siquiera había visto de cerca.

—Pues no lo sé. Ella dijo que sintió cosquillas en el estomago, pero yo…pues no sé.

La niña frunció el entrecejo, haciendo un puchero de disgusto.

—Dime —exigió, firme y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que de verdad no sé siquiera si sentí algo, el beso fue muy rápido —se defendió, en sus ojos se podía ver que de verdad estaba siendo sincero, tan sincero como siempre, pero aun así Aqua no cambió su gesto—. Lo siento.

Ante la simple respuesta, ella solo resopló, bastante disgustada ante la gran decepción. Estuvo así unos segundos más antes de que una idea le llenara la cabeza.

Al verse solos, arriba de ese árbol y estando con su mejor amigo, Aqua sonrió de nuevo, volviendo la vista a Ike mientras ponía el mejor gesto de su repertorio, ese que siempre utilizaba cuando quería que alguien le diera algo.

—¿Y si me besas tu para saber que se siente?

—¿…Qué? —las mejillas de Ike se tiñeron de un suave color rojo—. ¿En la boca?

—Sí. Ándale, prometo no decirle a nadie.

El muchacho apretó los labios, meditándolo un poco. Echó un rápido vistazo abajo, seguramente para asegurarse de que en verdad estaban solos y finalmente asintió.

—Vale, pero no será mi culpa si no sientes nada.

Aqua se acercó a él, con la emoción reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Debo cerrar los ojos?

—Pues no sé. Si quieres —Ike también se acercó a ella, acomodándose en la rama.

Aqua respiró profundo, echándose el largo cabello detrás de los hombros y finalmente cerró los ojos. El corazón se le aceleró, golpeando fuerte contra su pecho. Quiso abrir los ojos de nuevo debido a la ansiedad que sentía, pero al percibir la cercanía de Ike ya no pudo moverse más e incluso tuvo que contener la respiración, como si temiera que eso fuera a alejarlo. Su aliento tocó su piel y le llenó los pulmones de un intenso y reconfortante aroma a manzana con un ligero toque de menta que le relajó los músculos. Sintió su nariz tocando la de ella y esperó por el rose de sus labios.

—Ike.

Aquella voz la sobresaltó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de caerse de la rama donde estaña sentada, de no haber sido por la rápida reacción de su amigo, en ese momento Aqua ya estaría en el suelo con algún hueso roto o algo peor. Cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que el comandante les dedicaba a ella y a su hijo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —inquirió el hombre.

—Comíamos una manzana, comandante —se apresuró Aqua a responder, preocupada de que Ike fuera a decirle lo que en realidad estaban por hacer. Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza de tan solo pensarlo.

Greil les dedicó una clara mirada inconforme, pero no dijo nada, solo hizo una seña para que bajaran, la cual ambos obedecieron de inmediato. Una vez en el suelo, el comandante se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Vengan.

Aqua de nuevo sintió el corazón acelerado, tanto que parecía que iba a vomitarlo. Ike, por otro lado, lucía calmado, serio como siempre, y la muchachita, por primera vez, odió aquella expresión tan neutra.

Ambos siguieron al comandante en completo silencio hasta llegar al comedor, ahí se encontraban casi todos los mercenarios, sentados a la mesa, pero en el fondo había uno que Aqua no reconoció.

Era una chica de cabello largo color negro, uno que contrastaba perfecto con su pálida piel. Su frente era adornada por una diminuta marca. Pero en ella, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus brillantes ojos de un vivo color rojo.

—Les presento a Soren —dijo Greil—. Él, desde ahora, es un miembro más de nuestra familia.

—¿Él? —exclamó Aqua, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Es chico?

Boyd dejó escapar una carcajada que se apagó de inmediato ante la fulminante mirada de Titania. Por su parte, Soren no pareció molestarse en lo más mínimo por aquella confusión con respecto a su persona, y Aqua se dio cuenta que el muchacho ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Aquella mirada roja se mantenía clavada en Ike.

Greil suspiró pesadamente.

—Ella es Aqua. Perdona su comentario, no le gusta medir sus palabras —dijo, mirando con seriedad a la niña, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, muy irritada e incluso ofendida—. Y él es mi hijo Ike.

—Mucho gusto —murmuró el chico de ojos rojos.

Ike sonrió, y Aqua lo vio, sintiendo como si algo desde su interior estuviera creciendo y la desgarrara en un desesperado intento por saltar sobre el chico nuevo y sacarle aquellos peculiares ojos, quizá tan peculiares como los de ella.

—Bienvenido, Soren —fue la respuesta del hijo del comandante, quien rápidamente se sentó junto a él.

Aqua se sintió profundamente herida y vilmente reemplazada. Por primera vez en diez meses había dejado de ser el centro de atención. Pero sobre todo, había dejado de ser el centro de atención de Ike.

* * *

 **Bueno xD ocurre que Ike aun es muy…pues distraído, porque menso no es uwu Aun es joven.**

 **Ahora sí :v supongo que ya me decidí a no borrar esto, independientemente de si me animo a hacer bien la novelización o no, a fin de cuentas nunca tuve planeado que "Como sería…" estuviera tan largo uwu en mis planes está que sea de diez capítulos como máximo**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer ;u; en serio, son los que me animan a seguir y a ponerme las pilas aun a pesar de todas esas tareas que se me vienen encima y de mis crisis existenciales xD esas donde siento que cuando escribo no me sale nada ;n;**

 **Un reviewcito, por favor uwu**

 **Si están esperando Land of Gods, El Comienzo y/o Una Espada por un Bebé…paciencia TwT ahí la llevo.**


End file.
